The Legend of Zelda: Legend of the Bearers
by Mollie12
Summary: This starts out as TP my way but then it goes into stuff like why Link is living in Ordon and how TP Link & Zelda connected to the Links and Zeldas from OoT & WW. I'm just making this up as I go along so cant give a detailed summary. Possible LinkxZelda.


A/N Hi! This is my first fanfic so it kind of sucks so please give reviews on how I can improve. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in this fanfic though I pray every night that someday I will.

Chapter 1 The Legend

This is a legend of long ago.

Once there was a land where the Golden power of the Goddesses lay hidden.

That land was filled with peace and prosperity and the people of the land lived in happiness.

That is until He came.

His heart was filled with evil and he drew fear from the hearts of anyone who gazed upon him. He was the King of Darkness. He came to the land and threw it into complete chaos. While the chaos ensued the King of Darkness went to try and steal the Golden power from the land. But when he found the Golden power there was only one piece of the power there. This meant that two pieces of the power was missing. Even with only one piece of the power he still easily took over the land and covered it in Darkness. The impenetrable Darkness lasted for years and soon people began to lose hope of the Light ever returning to the land. But then a boy riding on horseback came with a piece of the Golden power and with the help of the Princess of Destiny, who had the last piece of the Golden power, he managed to seal away the King of Darkness in the world that the Golden power had once dwelled. Light came back to the land and the boy was dubbed Hero. Many legends were made describing his Heroic quest and all of them say that whenever that land is in need of help the Hero would come again and save the land once again.

"Awesome story, Link! Did you make it up?"

I look over at the always energetic 9 year old.

"No Talo this is a legend which means that it's a true story."

"Yeah, like there's really a land with a Golden power."

"It's true"

"Yeah well than what's the name of the land then?" asks Malo in a tone of voice that tells you that he is more mature then his brother, Talo, and all the rest of the the kids even though he is the youngest of the children at only 5 years of age.

I frown at his question because I can't seem to be able to remember the name of the land or the real name of the Golden power actually is for that matter.

Malo sees my frown and turns his head slightly to the right and mumbles

"I thought so"

My frown deepens

"I believe the story" says Colin in a small voice. Colin is almost the exact opposite of Talo, he's shy, soft spoken and he looks to be a little bit of a scaredy cat. That fact gets him teased a lot by Talo and Malo because they think he should be more tough being the son of the of the village of Ordon's only swordsman, Rusl. I think that Colin has the potential to be really brave it's just that he needs something to bring out the courage inside him.

Malo looks over at Colin and says in the same mature, emotionless tone as before.

"That's because you're so immature Colin."

"Yeah you should just grow up Colin."

Colin's looking really upset so I decide to intervene.

"Hey I believe it too so does that make me immature too?"

"I believe it too, Link!" Beth pipes in. She had been silent the whole time because she was pretending not to listen to the story because she referred to listening to story's as a "stupid kid thing" even though she's only one year older that Talo. Instead she pretended to draw with a stick on the dry dirt but I could tell that she was listening because every once in a while she would look up at me and when I looked at her she would quickly duck her head back down and go back to drawing.

Talo sees that he is losing so he says grudgingly

"Fine. I believe it too then."

Malo just turns his head and mumbles

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Before I can say anything else I see Rusl walking up the path to my house, which is at the edge of the village a little bit of a walk from all the other houses. He waves at me then walks over and said

"Oi, Link we're lacking wood so get Epona ready and meet me at Faron woods."

Epona is my horse and the only horse in the village because of that and the fact that she will not let any other adult but me ride her I have to do all the chores that you need a horse for. It's good that she's loyal but she might just be a little too loyal.

"Okay Rusl just a sec."

I turn around to the kids.

"Okay you guys should go home it's getting late"

"Okay bye Link"

"See ya"

Once all the children left I got Epona all ready and started heading towards Faron woods.


End file.
